dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15 (Super)
is the fifteenth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Future Trunks mourns Mai's death. Black taunts the Saiyan, causing Future Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan and fight Black. However, Black easily overwhelms the Super Saiyan and prepares to finish him off by stabbing him with Future Trunks' sword. Future Trunks fires a Masenko to distract Black, allowing him to escape into Capsule Corporation. Inside, Future Trunks inserts the fuel into the Time Machine. Afterwards, Future Trunks uses the Time Machine and begins escaping. Black manages to find Future Trunks and fires a Kamehameha at him, only to miss due to the Time Machine finishing its teleportation to the past. Black tries locating Future Trunks but isn't able to find his ki. In the present, Gokū and Vegeta spar while Whis and Beerus watch. Trunks along with the Pilaf Gang are having a school lesson. Afterwards, they have lunch. Suddenly, Future Trunks' Time Machine appears from the sky and lands. Trunks goes to see who is inside and sees a person similar to him but unconscious. Pilaf orders Shū to get Bulma. Soon, Bulma arrives and gets the unconscious Future Trunks out of the machine and onto a bed. Trunks and the Pilaf Gang are confused as to whom the mysterious person might be. Gokū and Vegeta see Future Trunks who is unconscious and injured; Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement to teleport to Karin's Tower to get Senzu Beans. Trunks attacks Gokū, much to everyone’s shock. Gokū, who blocked the attack, explains to Trunks that it is him; Future Trunks snaps out of his rage and is glad to see Gokū and Vegeta, especially his mother. Goku asks Future Trunks who badly injured him and wonders if it was Majin Bu. However, Future Trunks explains that he defeated Dabura and Babidi before they could resurrect Majin Bū, much to Vegeta's satisfaction. Whis is surprised and impressed that humans managed to create a Time Machine, explaining that time travel is a serious criminal offense while Beerus thinks of destroying the Earth, although Bulma defends that it was her future counterpart who created the Time Machine. Future Trunks explains that the new enemy who badly injured him wants justice by eradicating every last earthling and explains that he has already wiped out countless planets with humans on them before coming to Earth. He and the Earthlings managed to hold off the enemy for about a year but now there are only a handful of humans left. Vegeta asks who did this, to which Future Trunks explains that it was Gokū, much to everyone's confusion. Future Trunks further elaborates that while the enemy looked identical in appearance to Goku, he had a heart full of malice. Gokū now understands why Future Trunks punched him earlier, to which Future Trunks apologizes. Future Trunks reveals that the name of the enemy is Gokū Black. Gokū decides that all they need to do is go to the future and beat Gokū Black. However, Future Trunks explains that the Time Machine does not have enough fuel to travel to the future. Future Trunks says that the fuel needed to power the Time Machine is Blue No. 15 Electro Fluid, which surprises Bulma as that is the fuel she is developing right now. Bulma says that she can have the fuel ready within a day, much to Future Trunks' shock. Gokū and Vegeta decide to go with Future Trunks once the Time Machine is ready; Bulma allows this but asks them to come back safely, to which the Saiyans reply they will. Future Trunks asks Gokū and Vegeta to not underestimate Black as he is extremely strong. Gokū decides to spar with Future Trunks in order to gauge Black's strength. Outside, Gokū and Future Trunks do some sparring, with them transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Gokū is pleased with Future Trunks' strength and shows him Super Saiyan 3, ending the sparring. Gokū is also impressed that Trunks managed to attain his level of strength all by himself. However, even with all this power, Future Trunks admits that it was nothing compared to Black. Seeing that they might have their hands full, Goku invites Beerus to join them, but Beerus declines as he has no interest in the parallel Earth and wonders why his future counterpart would let a nutjob like Black run around free, although Whis mentions that what he is probably doing is no different than the present Beerus. Beerus takes offense to this, as he is nothing like Black who kills with no consideration for balance. Future Trunks wonders what a Hakaishin is. Whis asks Future Trunks what happened to the Supreme Kai of his timeline. Future Trunks says that in the process in defeating Dabura it cost the Supreme Kai's life and he died as a result. This shocks Beerus and Whis; Beerus is furious that the Supreme Kai of Future Trunk' timeline stuck his nose in unnecessary business. Goku asks what the problem is. Whis explains that the Kaiōshin and Hakaishin are a set; if the Supreme Kai dies, the Hakaishin dies as well since their fates are bound together. Everyone is shocked at this new development. Whis explains that in all likelihood, the Hakaishin from Future Trunks' timeline no longer exists. Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters